Previously, many types of handlebar mounting brackets have been used to provide an effective means of holding the handlebar on a motorcycle or bicycle. In most cases the handlebar is clamped between two elements which allows angular positioning and ease of removal for replacement. While prior art has developed a myriad of dampening devices for the front forks of motorcycles and bicycles, little has been done to isolate the handlebars for shock and vibration.
The prior art listed below did not disclose any patents that possess the novelty of the instant invention, however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
U.S. Pat. No.InventorIssue Date3,989,261KawaguchiNov. 2, 19764,515,384Honma, et al.May 7, 19854,807,860SimmonsFeb. 28, 19895,301,973TruchiniskiApr. 12, 19945,417,446PileggiMay 23, 19955,540,457JohnsonJul. 30, 19965,927,740HopeyJul. 27, 19996,471,229StewartOct. 29, 2002
Kawaguchi in U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,261 teaches that torque exerted upon braking locks a pair of shock absorbers against compression caused by inertia. In another embodiment, the angular displacement of the shock absorber under inertia results in the closure of a shutoff valve disposed between hydraulic fluid chambers within one of the shock absorbers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,384 issued to Honma, et al. is for a motorcycle front-wheel suspension system utilizing hydraulic shock absorbers that provide anti-dive braking. Bypass oil passage is provided between inner and outer tubular members with an adjustable orifice achieving an intermediate position, thus eliminating contraction of the front fork in an anti-dive operation.
Simmons in U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,860 discloses a motorcycle front fork having a hollow damper rod which has a piston at the upper end that engages the interior surface of a fork tube. A float tube is provided having a fluid regulation valve and a compression port that allows communication therebetween such that the valve closes or opens between two springs, thereby permitting a slide to move in opposite directions.
Truchiniski in U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,973 teaches a device that allows pre-compression of a main suspension spring to be externally adjusted from the outside, thus eliminating the need to disassemble the suspension column for adjustment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,446 issued to Pileggi describes a shock absorbing fork for a bicycle that is dampened when an obstacle is encountered. The struts of the fork have an inner cylinder mounted within an outer cylinder. Pads are utilized in the inner cylinder to create compressed air that responds to impact force. The reduction in stored impact energy in turn reduces the cyclical rebound to the fork, which enables it to reach equilibrium quickly.
Johnson in U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,457 discloses a bicycle steering assembly with a stem assembly that is fastened to the upper end of a steerer tube with an expansion bolt.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,740 of Hopey is for a steering damper that is integrated into a bicycle that has a housing containing a damping medium. A dam is included in the housing with a single vane connected to a shaft which passes through the housing. An opening in the shaft communicates with the vane to circulate the damping medium during damping. The opening in the shaft permits unrestricted flow of the damping medium during dampening. Rotation of the dam on departure of the bicycle from its directed path pressurizes the damping medium, thus producing the damping effect and subsequent return of the bicycle to its intended path.
Stewart's U.S. Pat. No. 6,471,229 discloses an adapter that is coupled to the front wheel of a bicycle and uses an actuate rod running through a dampening cartridge which stabilizes the bicycle's handlebars. The dampening cartridge is coupled to a connector via a universal joint. Adjustment is provided by a nut on one end of the cartridge, which creates the dampening effect upon the actuate rod to stabilize the handlebars when vibrating.